


I Have Questions

by Kurgy



Series: I'll Use You As A Warning Sign [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Vergil is unsure of what to do with himself. Dante will fight him whenever he wants, but both his losses and victories feel hollow. After all, Dante was basically humoring him with the battles, they both knew it. For once he has no real goal, floating through existence, training himself when he feels like it, crashing at Dante's when he's bored. So what will he do when a strange but human devil hunter challenges him?
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Ikari, Dante/Original Character(s), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Twin | Stevie Han
Series: I'll Use You As A Warning Sign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164089
Kudos: 3





	I Have Questions

He was standing in a the lush gardens of a local park, looking at the sea from over the steep cliff it sat on. He was antsy, has been for a while. It had been a year since the incident, both Urizen and V kept safely inside him, the city was still recovering but honestly he didn't care about it all that much. He was evenly matched with Dante, his son a strong devil hunter, and for once his drive for power seemed to fizzle out. 

He'd have gone to any lengths to be stronger, the residence of this city know that all too well, but after squaring off against Nero, his son, things changed. He couldn't quite place how, but it was as if his ambition had been squashed to the ground. He felt tired. He felt bored.

Dante, despite everything seemed to hold no grudges. Vergil came and went as he pleased and Dante never said a word about it, not counting the sarcasm that seemed engrained in his younger brother's personality.

He hadn't seen Nero since they sealed the portal to hell. He hadn't sought him out, and neither had Nero with him. The situation was complicated. He hadn't even known the boy existed until last year, and while their encounter was very on brand for their family, frankly Vergil didn't know how to approach having a son. Especially one he'd missed his entire life for. It's not like it was planned, but if there was one thing he was sure of it was how it felt to have an absent father. Nero having no desire to see him made sense, and he was fine with it.

Dante will humor him with a brawl on occasion, and while he has no doubts that his brother never held back, ot all felt very...fake. 

With his ambitions gone, Nero nowhere to be seen, and Dante a passive figure in his life, Vergil truly had nothing to do.

He would wander the city, visit a bar or two, or train out away from people to keep his senses sharp, but that had been the extent of his endeavors for the past year and showed no sign of letting up. It was a routine. Repetitive. Boring. Like a cycle he couldn't break, but had no motivation to break anyway.

He gripped the stone railing separating him from a long fall enough to crack it, irritation settling into his already tense shoulders at his own newfound uselessness.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind him, but it hardly registered to him. It's not like he knew anyone in this town, and he didn't know them, so he ignored the voice, assuming they must have been talking to someone other than him.

"Hey." Came the voice again. Again Vergil ignored it.

"Hey silver fox in the ratty blue coat." This caught him off guard, a strange sensation.

He turned, glaring at the young man that stood a mere 10 feet away. He was young, in his 20s perhaps. His hair a messy mop of two different colors split evenly on the sides of his head. One black, one blonde. An obnoxious hairstyle Vergil found himself sneering at. 

He wore a hooded jacket too big for him, and athletic shorts that didn't make sense in the chilly weather. 

He hated everything about this person.

He young man gave a lopsided grin. "Hi there." He said. "Don't know your name, but I've been looking for you."

Vergil was silent, his glare ice cold as the man continued. "See what happened to this city was big. Huge news not just in hunters circles, but everywhere! Demon's don't usually get a lot of news coverage, yeah?"

Ah. This man was a devil hunter.

"See, the number of people missing or dead just kept rising, but no one knew who or what caused it, just vague stories and descriptors."

"What do you want?" Vergil snapped. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly when it came to humans. Even in his current pitiful state they were too far below him to matter, and frankly he had no desire to make a scene.

The young man grinned. "We're gettin' there." He said cheerfully.

Vergil's lip curled in irritation.

"Anyway." The man said, shifting his weight to one foot and cocking his hip, digging through his jacket pocket. "Something caused the disaster a year ago, _someone_ I should say, but we both know that don't we?"

He pulled out a folded paper, pulling his other hand out of his pocket to fiddle with it, unfolding in sloppily and finally looking back up at Vergil, taking steps towards him that were far too confident until he was standing within arms length of Vergil. 

Vergil allowed this out of pure agitated curiosity.

The young man held the paper out to him, Vergil seeing now that it was a photo of a very young boy, holding a toy up in the air with a big smile on his face.

"You don't recognize him, of course you wouldn't, but I'll tell you about him anyway." The man said, taking the photo back and gingerly folding it back up and stuffing it in hus pocket. "His name was Mason Brent, 10 years old. He lived here in Redgrave, unfortunately for him, his house was in the epicentre of the attack. He and his parents were torn to shreds by demons."

Vergil knew where this was going.

"Demons _you_ unleashed, ain't that right?" He was still smiling, Vergil suppressed a growl.

"Now don't get me wrong." He said, giving an exaggerated shrug. "This isn't _my_ grudge. This is just a job from a sad old lady in mourning, but I gotta say, killing a kid? That's fucked up."

The smile didn't leave his face, but his visible eye became dark, his energy changing from aloof to cold and calculating.

Fast as lightning he whipped a gun from under his jacket, the barrel pointed straight at Vergil's forehead. Neither even flinched.

"You intend to fight me." It was more a statement than a question, the other man simply shrugged.

"Well I'm supposed to kill you, but between you and me the odds aren't in my favor if one guy could do what you did a year ago." He said with a chuckle.

Vergil wasn't amused, still, he never unsheathed yamato. 

"If I'm honest, I don't even know your name. Never really been part of thr gig to jot down a demons name, you look human tho, it's weird. Like if the ants you squashed on the sidewalk back talked you one day."

Vergil had enough, the young man was fast, but Vergil was much, much faster. Holding tight to yamato's sheath, he rammed the hilt into the mans stomach before swiftly sweeping his leg.

He crumbled to the ground in a gasping heap, no satisfaction could be found in this win, if it could even be called that

Then a shot rang out, piercing through Vergil's cheek and lodging into the bridge of his mouth. Vergil hadn't even registered what happened before fresh blood was oozing from his wound, pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin while a steady flow spilling from the hole in his cheek.

The man was laying on the ground, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the second still holding the gun steady, still pointing directly at Vergil. He smiled and Vergil saw red.

With no words spoken he moved, infront of the man before he had the chance to pull the trigger again, grabbing a fistful of his mismatched hair and yanking his head up, and without a second thought slammed the mans head into the concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i rewrote then ending the dmc5 yea i ship an oc with a canon character its 2021 and we're all dying so who cares
> 
> If you liked it cool thank you you should leave a comment if not its chill im writing this for fun


End file.
